metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for Comment/Implementation of non-canon templates
This RfC was closed on 20:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) by --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk). Final resolution of implementing the templates. '''Please do not modifiy it.' ---- Implementation of non-canon templates Wikitroid has been known for its various problems. Some of the ones that remain existent include unmarked non-canonical information (that often has Template:Reallife on them, looking at you, HK). This is why I have created this RfC, to question whether or not we should implement templates for these purposes. For example: "Noncanon" template noncanon info here "Endnoncanon" template The templates would add the page to a category for "Articles with non-canonical information". My intention for the non-canon templates part is that it be implemented as an extension of the C&C policy. *'Question:' Should Wikitroid implement templates and categories to indicate articles with non-canonical information? *'Possible Postitions:' Agree (if you would like these templates to be implemented), Neutral (if you are not sure), or Disagree (if you disagree that these templates should be implemented). *'Default (no consensus):' The templates/categories' status as a necessity is unmodified. I will clarify any points that people ask me to. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 01:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Discussion *'Agree' - As nominator. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 01:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Agree' Seems useful. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Agree' Very useful. Surprised we didn't already have this. It'd be nice to mark off sections and whatnot that need it. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 18:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) *'Agree' Non-canon template seems useful to me. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] {ROLLBACK} (Talk) ( ) (Blogs) 20:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler templates discussion *'Agree' - As nominator. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 01:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Disagree' You can't hide spoilers. No matter how hard you try. You can get spoiled by anything. You can get spoiled by infoboxes and navigation boxes (thanks a lot navigation box for MOM bosses for spoiling Phantoon and Metroid Queen). You can get spoiled by accidentally scrolling down the page too far. It wouldn't work. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Spoiler templates would only be for plot sections and boss sections. Have you tried looking at other places where it is used, such as Wikipedia? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 01:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::But then there would still be SOME unmarked spoilers. As I mentioned, the navigation boxes and infoboxes would be unmarked. Meaning that we are only marking SOME OF THE spoilers. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::The infoboxes are very minor, plus some people's anti-spoiler alerts might kick in and they'll get out of there. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 02:07, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Infoboxes are at the top. Also, if the page is small enough, the nav boxes could still be seen. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:11, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Can you show me a specific case? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 02:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Not anymore, since all the pages have been beefed up a bit in size, but when a page is first created (especially for a recently released game), it could be small enough that the navboxes could easily be seen. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:17, February 17, 2012 (UTC) (UNDENT) As we all know the hype dies down eventually. Plus any problems with the wiki are fixed as fast as Samus kills a Mimic. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 02:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Um... when the game is just released is when it matters the most. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Right now it isn't much of an issue, and when it is we will deal with it. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 02:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, this is going nowhere. Should we just close the spoilers part as unsuccessful? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X'']](talk) 01:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC)